Between the Books
by hummingbirdFF
Summary: Studying for finals can be extremely stressful, but Edward knows just how to get Bella relaxed and focussed. Entry for the Public Lovin' Contest.


**Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by****  
****GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary**

PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com

...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight. The characters used belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot (what little of it there is) belongs to me. Please do not repost this story.

* * *

**Between the Books**

**...**

Libraries have become rather strange places—inhabited ghost towns, of sorts. To those who do not see the beauty behind books, they have become obsolete. And why not? With the fast pace at which information changes and grows, a book could become outdated the day after its first print.

Edward couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a library this busy, though it had little to do with the books. It was time for exam prep, and every single study cubicle was occupied. It took him a while, but he finally spotted Bella in one of the smaller study areas.

He hugged her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He noticed it was strained with tension. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Bella barely took a breath before starting her rant. "It's just… It's just… I just don't get this concept! I've been trying and trying for hours on end, and it's just not sinking in! And I just _know_ that this is going to be in the final, and it'll probably be about 20% of the grade and I'm…"

Bella would have continued if it hadn't been for Edward's hand covering her mouth. She could feel her own erratic breath rebounding from his skin.

"Now, sweetheart, I'm going to take away my hand, and you're not going to start freaking out again, right?"

Bella quickly shook her head.

"Good girl," Edward whispered as he removed his hand. It was only then that Bella realised that Edward had not been the only person to hear her rant, and she could feel her entire face and neck flush with embarrassment.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You need a short break."

Bella took Edward's hand and let him lead her deeper into the library.

The main library on campus was a beautiful maze of bookshelves and study cubicles. As one moved deeper in, the cubicles became sparse and the shelves grew denser until you were surrounded by a forest of literature.

Bella could feel herself calm slightly as she took in the familiar smell of the old, musky books. Unlike most students, Bella loved the feel of a real book in her hands.

Edward made a few turns until they were deeply ensconced in the shelves. He took Bella's hands in his own, brought them to his lips and placed a soft kiss on each.

"Now, Bells, tell me what's going on."

"I'm just so stressed about this final! You know how important this is to me."

"I know. But I think what you need right now is just to relax a bit. You won't be able to study while your mind is this scattered."

"Did you seriously just call me scattered?" she almost yelled.

"Shhhhh! Bells, everyone will hear you!"

"I'm sorry!" she whisper-yelled.

Edward slowly moved his hands up and down Bella's arms, trying to calm her. Before she'd even realised it, her eyes had closed.

Edward moved his hands up to her shoulders, massaging them and caressing her neck lightly with every pass of his fingertips.

Without her consent, a long, slow moan left Bella's mouth.

"Edward, that feels _sooooo_ good," she said.

"You just need a bit of… relaxation, baby," he replied, and started placing slow, wet kisses down the column of her throat.

"Edward, I need to get back…" Bella began to protest, even as she tilted her head to give him better access and dug her nails into his lower back.

Edward placed a line of kisses to her ear and whispered, "Not yet," before lightly tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. Bella let out a low groan.

"Careful, baby. You don't want anyone to hear us, now do you?"

Bella shook her head quickly and then turned his face so their lips could finally meet.

Edward walked Bella backward until she could feel a line of books against her shoulder. Their kiss was heated; deep and slow.

Edward ran his hands down her arms and gripped her waist; Bella's breath hitched.

"I know just how to take all of that stress away. Would you like that, sweetheart?"

Bella's consent was nothing more than a stutter as Edward moved his hands up her ribs, her shirt moving with them, then falling back down as he reached the curve of her breasts.

Slowly, almost too slowly, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt while licking a line first down one collarbone then up the next. Bella grasped the shelf behind her with one hand in an attempt to stay upright while grabbing the hair at the base of his skull with her other.

"Edward, please…" she breathed out.

"Shhhhhh, my love."

Edward released the front clasp of Bella's bra, pushing the cups to the side. For a moment, he just stared, as if trying to decide where to begin. But Bella didn't need another moment. She gripped his hair even harder and pushed his head down to her chest. Edward chuckled and nuzzled her soft flesh with his nose.

"Eager, aren't we?"

But Bella was done playing games. Her frustration had reached its peak. She twisted his hair while pulling his face back and whispered, "You better start making this worth my while, or I might have to take care of this myself."

Edward let out a low growl. "With pleasure."

He grabbed one breast in his left hand while swirling his tongue around the nipple of her other breast. Bella let out a sigh of contentment.

In the silence, Bella could hear only the sounds of her own breathing and of Edward sucking on her skin. But no… that wasn't all…

Soft footsteps could be heard, but they were getting louder. Her fuzzy haze made the realisation slow, but when it finally hit her, Bella had the sense to turn to the shelf.

Edward seemed befuddled by her actions, but quickly noticed their predicament when a short redheaded girl, about their age, appeared at the end of the aisle. Edward turned slightly away from the girl, shielding Bella from her view, as he reached up and grabbed a book.

The girl barely glanced in their direction before continuing the search for her book. Unable to find it, she moved on to the next aisle. Gasping, Bella finally realised that she'd been holding her breath.

The lovers stood frozen because they knew they weren't out of the woods yet. The girl would need to pass by their aisle again once she had found her book. Though it felt like an eternity, it only took the girl a minute more to find her selection and carry it back to the main part of the library.

Edward turned Bella to him and immediately started to apologise.

"Oh fuck, Bella! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have put you in this position. I'm so…"

He was extremely surprised to be cut off by her lips on his and her hands dragging his back to her exposed breasts.

Bella broke away and hissed close to his ear, "Like I said earlier: you better start making this worth my while."

Edward let out a low moan as he grabbed Bella's ass and picked her right off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she could feel the hard edges of the books pressing into her spine, but she didn't care. All that mattered was bulged in Edward's pants, which was pressing right where she now needed it most.

Their kisses were now longer slow but fuelled by a new passion. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's back, gripping her shoulders and trying to pull her closer to his body. Bella steadily rubbed her aching centre against his bulge, drawing her nails underneath his shirt and up his back.

"More," she whispered. "I need more."

Bella had already moved her hands down to Edward's pants, starting to undo the buckle. Edward dropped her gently to the ground and wasted no time in moving his hands underneath her skirt. He wrapped his hands firmly around her luscious ass and squeezed while devouring her mouth. Bella almost forgot that she was trying to rid him of his pants.

So fast that she almost missed it, he'd ripped her panties down her legs. She almost lost her balance as he coaxed her to step out of them, but he kept a firm hand on her waist and then shoved the panties in his pocket.

Edward ran his nose up her inner thighs, and Bella could feel her legs shaking. He brought his mouth to her centre and took a long, slow lick up her slit. Bella would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding onto her thighs.

"My, my, sweetheart. You seem to be exceptionally wet. Did you enjoy almost getting caught? Would it please you if someone walked by and saw me pounding into your sweet pussy?"

"Oh, fuck, Edward. Stop teasing me… fuck me!" she whispered harshly.

With a last slow kiss to her centre, he trailed a line of kisses until he reached her mouth. He lifted her underneath her ass until one foot was placed on a low shelf, her other leg wrapping around his waist.

"Darling, this is not gonna be slow or soft, and you better not make a sound."

And with that final warning, Edward slammed into her.

Bella just about bit straight through her lip to keep herself from crying out.

Once again she grabbed onto his hair, her other hand trying to find anywhere to keep her stable while he was pounding into her.

Edward had a firm grip on Bella's thighs, keeping her steady and allowing him the leverage he needed. His thrusts were hard and fast - exactly what he had promised Bella.

They could hear some students talking in a nearby aisle, and Edward covered Bella's lips with his own to keep her from making a sound. But he did not stop, only working harder to bring her to her peak.

Bella didn't understand why, but hearing someone so close by, knowing that it would take them but a few seconds to discover them, made her even more excited.

Edward could feel the effect the nearby presence was having on Bella, her pussy tightened around him, and he knew that they were both close. He let one hand drift between them to play with Bella's clit, knowing that it would push her over the edge.

Bella thought that she might black out. Edward's fingers on her nub and his cock pounding into her were driving her over the edge. She leaned forward and bit into his shoulder as she climaxed; her pussy spasming around his cock. Edward gave a few more hard thrusts, but the feel of Bella's pussy contracting around him was too much. His last few thrust were erratic, until he slammed into her one last time and spilled his seed inside her.

Suddenly, all they could hear was their too-loud breathing in the still of the library. Edward tilted Bella's face to his own and gave her a languid kiss.

"Feeling better now, baby?"

Bella gave a soft giggle. "Much. Thank you, my love."

Edward slid out of her and helped her stand back on her feet. He tucked himself back into his pants and then helped Bella with her shirt. He cupped her cheek oh-so gently and whispered, "You mean the world to me, Bella. And I can't stand see you being any less than happy."

"I love you, Edward," she said, following it with a slow, gentle kiss.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

They jumped apart at the loud and unexpected intrusion. Standing at the end of their aisle was Bella's study partner, Alice.

"I have been trying to cover your asses, quite literally, for the last 15 minutes. If you two don't hurry up and end this love-fest, I'll go get the librarian myself!"

Edward gaped at her, but Bella just giggled. She knew that she had the absolute perfect friend in Alice.

"Ummm… well, okay then. I'll see you later, sweetheart. I'll come back and make sure that you're not too… stressed out."

And with a finally kiss and a slap on the behind, Edward disappeared down the aisle.

"Holy fuck, B," Alice whisper-yelled. "That has to be the hottest thing to have ever happen in this library! And by the way, your man has one fine ass."

Bella just smiled dazedly as they made their way back to their desks, trying to remember what she could ever have been so stressed about.

...

* * *

**AN:** _This is my very first piece of writing for the fandom… I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd like to thank my incredible beta, Kate (bigblueboat) for fixing my comma-obsession and doing it in a way that always had me giggling. Also, to my beautiful fandom friends who pre-read this for me, sri_ffn and TiramiSue84… I love you, girls!_

_I'd love to hear what you guys think about it, and if you like it enough, feel free to vote for me!  
_


End file.
